Silly Love Songs
by lilybethluna
Summary: NOT JUST PJO  A collection of songfics on some of my favorite pairings!  :


**So I was listening to Ours by Taylor Swift and all of a sudden - BOOM. This idea pops into my head. Seriously. Read the lyrics. They're perfect. Okay readreadread!**

**Lilybeth Luna (:**

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

Riding up the Empire State Building elevator to the 600th floor without Percy is the definition of boring, especially when there are random old satyrs or gossipy dryads. You may think I would find them interesting, but my mind is more of the intellectual type, while Percy's is imaginative. He would whisper made-up stories about their lives in my ear, usually along the lines of secret agents sent to spy on us from my mom or people complaining to Demeter about the lack of marshmallows in their Lucky Charms. Usually I would be bending over in silent fits of laughter by the 97th floor, but today Percy had to go with Tyson to meet his dad in Atlantis to talk about a seaweed crop failure. So I'm bored, and the geezer snoring in the corner isn't helping.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

My mom's never liked the idea of Percy and I being together. Of course, she doesn't know him at all. She thinks that he's just a stupid son of Poseidon, but I know he's more than that. He may be a seaweed brain, but he's also fiercely loyal, extremely brave, hilarious and sweet, not to mention handsome. Everyone at camp was totally psyched when we got together (they basically obsessed over it, because after the war there really was nothing to do), so why can't my mom be? I don't care what she thinks, even though she judges me on it. I love Percy, and nothing will change that.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Life as a demigod is hard as it is, and my mom's disapproval on top of fighting monsters and saving the world repeatedly doesn't help much. Also, when Hera went and took Percy away from camp (and me), that was another boulder I was forced to burden... no pun intended. We may have a hard life, but we have each other, however cheesy that may sound. It's true.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

People from the past still haunt my dreams - Luke, Kronos, Calypso, even Drew (I caught her flirting with Percy, but he wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy watching me practice in the area (; ). They tried to throw us off course, but we prevailed through it all, staying friends throughout. And now we're together, so I guess it turned out to be all for the best after all.

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

Athena and Poseidon hate each other, right? So that means their kids should hate each other, too, or that's what it's supposed to be like. It's not wrong to fall in love, and I'm admitting that I have - with my supposed enemy. My mom has no control over my feelings - her sister is in charge of that. If anyone tries to take Percy from me (again), I will fight for him, no matter what. For as long as I can. I know he'd do the same for me, and that's why I care for him so much. Sure, we may act tough on the outside, but on the inside, we're all secretly yearning for the peaceful sunset on the beach with no monsters attacking or scolding parents or giggling Aphrodite girls.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

Percy's pretty cute. Don't tell him I said that, his head's big enough. But with his jet black hair and intense-yet-friendly green eyes and little gap between his two front teeth and the way he talks when he's reciting prophecies like he's trying not to scare me when he's scared himself, it's hard not to notice. And yeah, he may have a Roman tattoo from his brief time at Camp Jupiter that my dad (and mom!) doesn't particularly like, but it's a part of him, a part of what makes him up. My heart's definitely his, no doubt about it.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_


End file.
